wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Viperstrike
Property of QueenPeril. Do not use without permission. Do NOT steal art, code or content. If you want code ask me and if I have time I can probably do it. __NOEDITSECTION__ Description Viperstrike has pale yellow (primary scales) and pale orange scales (secondary scales) with a few yellow white ones scattered in between. Her wings are the same yellow white as her scattered scales have black flecks on them, similar to Nightwings’ silver stars strewn across the underside of their wings. Personality Viperstrike is an intelligent and witty dragon. She has a tendency to use sarcasm. She has a ‘silver tongue’ and can be very very persuasive. She can be diplomatic or hotheaded. She used to be a risk taker and a troublemaker, she still is sometimes. When she loses her temper she sets stuff on fire. She can fit in with groups well and tends to end up being ‘the popular one’ in that group. She can change her personality/character when she needs to go in disguise. She is very confident. Has super assassin skills but isn’t an assassin. Abilities/Skills Her natural skills are her poison barb, her fire and always being warm. She was trained by her mum in super assassin skills. She is stealthy, good with weapons, can ‘blend’ into the shadows despite not being a Nightwing, can pick locks and can be diplomatic. Weakness/Flaws Viperstrike greatly dislikes water and the sea. She can be overconfident at times. She wants to impress mum. She likes treasure and compliments but not people sucking up to her. Relationships Mother- Swiftstrike Viperstrike’s mother is Swiftstrike, a rather successful assassin who lives in the Scorpion Den. She loves her daughter but gets frustrated when Viperstrike keeps getting in trouble. Dad- unnamed Viperstrike’s dad’s name is never mentioned. He has anger issues and has post-traumatic stress disorder after fighting in the war and watching his troops be slaughtered around him. He escaped without major injury but his mind wasn’t able to cope with the horror of the event. He left 4 years ago after killing one of his sons in a mad rage. He loved his sons more than Viperstrike and because they weren’t close Viperstrike doesn’t miss him. Brother- Sandsnake Dead. was killed by dad in mad rage. He was pretty close to Viperstrike. Second oldest sibling, Viperstrike being the oldest. Was only 6 when he was killed. Brother- Shale Disappeared with dad. Was quiet and shy. Admired his dad. Wasn’t really close with anyone other than his dad. Quotes Backstory Short version She grew up in the Scorpion Den, amongst its hustle and bustle and amongst its people, shady shifty folk, assassins, fortune tellers, hybrids, Outclaws and various other residents. Her mother, an assassin trained her to follow her path but she never wanted to be an assassin for hire, however she does find the skills she learnt to be useful. Story version 4 years ago Her heart racing, a melon gripped in her talons, as she darts through the bustling market, her leg catches on fabric hanging of a stall, her heart skips a beat and she keeps on running, the fabric, a scarf?, hanging of her foot while the stall topples behind her and falls with a mighty crash. Her pursuers hot on her tail. She trips again, this time over a crate. She falls face first into the dusty floor, her precious prize rolling away. The two Outclaws, Thistle and a newbie, caught up to her, furious looks on their faces. Camel dung! She thought angrily. After dragging her to Thorn and being reminded for the millionth time, that dragonets get free meals and water daily, here at the oasis, she’s been dragged home. Newbie raps on the door and her mother, Swiftstrike answers. ‘Yes? she asks, and sees Viperstrike. “What have you done now?” she snaps at her. “She was stealing again, a watermelon this time, and the whole market is now in chaos, stalls tipped over, goods all over the place and now we have a lot of angry dragons to calm.” he lists.”Don’t let her do it again.” “Oh, don’t worry, I will punish her.” Swiftstrike replies, a look of anger hardening on her face. She grabs Viperstrike, pulls her inside, bids the guards goodbye then proceeds to give her a swift, hard slap. “Darling Viper, you know I don’t like to hurt you and that I love you but really this has gone too far. Making trouble every few days, the Outclaws are getting frustrated and fed up.” “But mum, it was a watermelon! How could I not ...?” Viperstrike whines. “It wasn’t yours. And just because it wasn’t yours and you want it doesn’t mean you can use you skills to take it” Swiftstrike lectures. “But mum….” Viperstrike whines. “No buts” she replies, tapping her on the nose. “Now I have to go see a client. Be good and don’t get up to any more trouble.” She gathers up her stuff and pops it in her satchel and headed out the door, mumbling about Vulture and what does he want now. Viperstrike sighed. She was in trouble again. more flying in soon... Bio for RPs (goes by Viper) Gender: Female Tribe: Sandwings Age: 8 Role: Player Appearance: Sandwing with pale yellow/ pale orange scales and black flecks on wings Personality: Smart, witty, uses sarcasm a lot, risk taker,sets stuff on fire often, can be diplomatic or hotheaded, ‘silver tongue’, very persuasive, can fit in with groups well and tends to end up being ‘the popular one’ in that group, can change her personality, confident, used to be a troublemaker- still is sometimes Weapon of choice: Doesn’t mind has trained with multiple types of weapons but prefers daggers and shurikens. Abilities/Skills: Poison barb, fire, always warm, trained by mum in assassin skills so stealthy, good with weapons, can ‘blend’ into the shadows, can be diplomatic, lock picking, persuasive, good at stealing stuff and killing people. Weakness/Flaws: Hates water and the sea, can be overconfident, wants to impress mum, likes treasure Shipping status: Bi Other: Gallery 77324928 2466805330245138 240085699729031168 n.jpg|Viperstrike by Star-Seeker 101 Viperstrike!.png|By QualityVibes. TYSM!!!!!! VStrike.jpeg|By XSabxManiacX QueenPerilSandwing.jpg|By SnowstormTheIcewingNightwingHybrid Viperstrike By Oblivion The Nightwing.png|Viperstrike by Oblivion the Nightwing. TYSM!! Thumbnail Untitled Artwork.png|By Queen-Of-Sparta11 Screen Shot 2019-12-13 at 7.55.19 PM.png|Secret Santa by DeltaTheSeawing B0B60B6B-D81C-4F31-AC48-EF6AE44C2C70.png|By Moonbreeze427 81675144 3063893946955235 7957452588390023168 n.png|by Nightblossom aka MegMeg61 Viperstrike ref with instructions.PNG|Ref for Viperstrike E0f031fe8b8b9e2.png|Pixel art by Animal56 83FD1FA1-C8DE-4834-B63E-6E9698FF207E.png|By Moonbreeze427 Emergency headshot for peril.png|By Zebrawings Viperstrike By Blackberry.png|By Blackberry E0f031fe8b8b9e2.png|By Animal56 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (QueenPeril)